Development and demonstration of a system for measuring surface myoelectric (EMG) activity based on existing wireless communications technology is proposed herein. The system will use small, low-cost, low- power, programmable, distributed body Local Area Network (LAN) sensor/signal-processor nodes worn by the subject to pre-process, digitize, and store surface EMG data. EMG data can be uploaded to the PC and processing instructions downloaded to the nodes via radio telemetry. The complete system will require no EMG leads or data transfer cables1 and will perform all signal pre-processing at the electrode site. The system offers the advantages of being: 1) completely wireless, permitting free and unrestricted subject movement; 2) less expensive than commercially-available systems; 3) less "noisy" than available systems, since signal motion artifact associated with wires is eliminated and because the EMG signal is digitized and pre-processed at the electrode site; 4) easier to use, since the LAN sensory nodes are programmable and data transmission/processing instructions to/from a PC can be automated via simple PC commands; and 5) more portable than existing systems, because it is wireless and the sensor/signal- processor nodes can be coin-sized with very low profiles. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: EMG recording systems are used in nearly every hospital and neuromuscular clinic in the United States and Europe. EMG systems are also used in biomechanical, sports/performance, and clinical research laboratories, as well as in occupational settings for the evaluation of musculoskeletal function. However, the available commercial EMG technology is limited in a variety of ways, including high monetary cost, EMG lead constraints, motion artifact, ambient,noise, cross-talk, and fixed hardware processing. The proposed technology overcomes these limitations.